trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Toniera
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game: "The Toniera problem" Number of Members: 3,000.000.000 Nature of Members: Mammalian humanoids with red colored skin. This can vary from a near pink to a brick red. Toniera have no hair but sport a fleshy crest on their heads like a cockscomb. When excited this crest will engorge with blood and stand up stiffly. Toniera have yellow eyes. They walk plantigrade and have five digits on their hands and feet. They conform to typical humanoids in all other aspects on average. They are noted for rather long and sharp noses. Torniera have a keen sense of modesty and privacy. They wear clothing for modesty, protection, style, and as a status display. Toniera had a disparity of the typical mammal male to female ratio. There are on average three women to every male. As a result families will tend to form around three to four persons. One male with several females. Females are the majority of the work force, but are not seen in the military and seldom seen in management. Males have worked their relative rarity into a monopoly on power. Toniera have an extremely narrow people button. Thus far they have not recognized any species but their own as people. While they might admit that those animals are smart and have technology, they are still animals, and subject to anything the Toniera wish to do to them. It is rather rude of the animals to object in such strong terms. Organization: Oligarchy: Toniera has a world wide government. The culture is one of status and privilege. It is dog eat dog in nature. One demonstrates one's fitness to rule by stepping on those below you and using them ruthlessly. The only thing you treat worse than your competitors are animals. Game Role: Total bastards World Role: Yea, what he said. Relative Influence: Moderate. Their aggression is tying up Starfleet resources that they would rather use elsewhere. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Rule the Galaxy as the sole sentient life form. Real Goal if different: No, really. Relative Wealth: Minor, one star system. Technology: Toniera is tech 9, early warp drive ships. The kind of thing you would see just before Star Trek Enterprise. The ecological damage to their home world is noticeable. The class structure means that 10% of the people live in wealth and privilege, and 90% wallow in poverty and misery. They have failed to take notice of it, but their technology is killing them. It has already resulted in a disparity of males to females in the last 200 years. Indications are that it will only get worse. Starships are DiHydrogen types that are still equipped with sleep tubes. The Toniera build them big. Merchant ships average 400 meters long and military ships from 500 to 800 meters long. All are rectangular flat shapes. Military tech is gauss guns of several sizes and rail artillery. They have antigrav armor as well. Ship born weapons are phased particle canons and cobalt bombs on missiles. Those who favor them: Themselves. Those opposed to them: Anyone that doesn't want to be treated as animals. Area of Operation: The Ton system. Toniera armed ships are limited to a neutral zone that surrounds the system. Headquarters Location: Havark, Ton. Havark is a thoroughly modern city that takes ruthless advantage of it's environment. Public Face: Bigots and total bastards. Notable Members: The military types met so far have few survivors. Of note was Marshal Mork who threatened to bomb Gatia. He isn't with us any more. History of the Organization: Toniera have existed on their world for 100,000 years. 2000 years ago they began their rise to technology. The Jeet nation managed to conquer the entire world during their industrial era. In search of new conquests they moved into space and from there to the stars. Their first encounter was with the Erro. The Erro culture and way of life so disgusted the Toniera they decided to eradicate the bugs, after squeezing as much work from them as possible and take the planet for themselves. Erro were forced to work for the Toniera to entertain the Toniera by fighting to the death. Over the next decade the Trafulha were encountered as well as the Gatia. The universe was full of "bugs". Well they had the solution to that, a final solution. The Intaur were found as well. A expeditionary force was on the way to deal with them. Said force was encountered by the USS Jim Lovell. The reaction of the Toniera to the Andorian Lieutenant that answered their hail was less that welcome. The Toniera expeditionary force was take by the Lovell after they were fired on, without provocation. In reviewing the Toniera record their proud achievements in enslaving their neighbors and the planed genocides where briefly debated. Forces were called form other tasks. A six ship task force went out to stop the Toniera. More ships were prepared to aid the beleaguered primitive cultures they had attacked. The Intaur, lucky for them, will never know the Toniera boot heel. In a brief and furious campaign Starfleet educated the Toniera in the differences between a tech 9 fleet and a tech 12 fleet. When possible Toniera lives have been spared and they have been returned to their home system. The Toniera military has been castrated. All military warps ships were either permanently disabled and their warp nacelles cut off. They were destroyed if they made the former too difficult. The Federation had placed a Mobile Starbase outside the Toniera system at the edge of the new neutral zone. Any Toniera military ships that violate the zone will be destroyed. Traders however, are welcome. Category:Races Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek